One Day
by ever afters
Summary: Will Scorpius ever pluck up the courage to come and talk to Rose Weasley?


**Disclaimer: I absolutely, sadly own nothing.**

* * *

The bells atop the door chimed when he entered the small pub. Hands in his pockets, he walked to a secluded corner which faced the busy street outside. _Once he was sitting c_omfortably, the waitress, Patricia, appeared beside him and asked for his order.

"What'll it be today, love?" She asked, her hands poised to write his order.

Scorpius looked up, his blonde white hair falling in front of his blue grey eyes. "The usual, Patricia." He spoke with a deep velvety voice.

Patricia nodded and walked off to prepare his meal.

Scorpius gazed out the window, his eyes searching for something… or _someone_.

He did this every single day since he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He woke up early, dressed and went to the pub. His mother once asked him why he always left the Manor so early. Scorpius gave her a small smile and replied, "Nothing."

It was something he kept to himself. Something so important and fragile that he couldn't bear losing it.

"Here's your coffee and a slice of caramel cake. Will that be all?" Patricia asked.

Scorpius nodded, "Thank you."

"You know you have to pluck up the courage and talk to her someday, right?"

Scorpius' head whipped so fast, she thought it would crack. "What?" He croaked, shock evident on his pale face.

Patricia chuckled. "I know, Scorpius. I know why you're here every day- in this certain corner. I notice how your entire demeanor changes when she's around." She smiled, "It'll be good for you if you go up and talk to her. I'm sure she'll like you."

Scorpius shook his head and mumbled, "I can't. She's- she's too perfect and amazing to talk to someone like me."

Patricia smiled and patted Scorpius' hand. "You never know if you never try."

Scorpius opened his mouth to reply when something caught his eye- a flash of red hair.

"_Oh l_ook. She's here. Well, I'll go now while you proceed onto watching her all day." Patricia winked as she sashayed her hips away.

Scorpius didn't hear her for he was too wrapped up with the red-headed girl walking down the street to the bookshop just in front of Scorpius' pub.

'Merlin, she just gets more beautiful every day.' He thought as she entered the small bookshop.

Scorpius continued to gaze at her as she greeted the shopkeeper with a smile, gave him a box of cupcakes, and started to walk down the aisle. She ran her fingers delicately through the spines of the books, her lips pursed in concentration. Then suddenly, her whole face lit up with excitement when she found the one she was looking for. She would then come and sit on the old sofa near the back of the shop and start to read.

Rose Weasley loved books. You could not see her without a book.

Throughout her stay in Hogwarts, she was recognized as the epitome of perfection. She was intelligent, hard-working, funny, popular and beautiful; and she had a perfectly good heart. Not to mention, her parents were Ronald and Hermione Weasley, two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Even though she mostly kept to herself by reading and spending time only with her family, hordes of boys always took notice of her. She never failed to receive hundreds of roses, chocolates and invites every school year. She declined most of them, much to Scorpius' pleasure.

Rose Weasley was the kind of girl who took time to speak to those who were condemned— like Scorpius, for example.

"_Hullo."_

_Scorpius looked up, surprise on his face. "Um. Hi."_

_Rose Weasley blushed, took hold of his hand and said, "My name's Rose."_

"_I know who you are, of course. You're the famous Rose Weasley." He sneered, constructing up a wall around himself for protection._

_Draco Malfoy taught him to be indifferent towards others, to save himself from ever getting hurt. He told him it was his entire fault and that he was sorry he had allowed his son to live his life this way, but he wanted to protect him now. There was no going back._

"_Oh. Well. I just thought you might be in need of a stimulating conversation. I noticed you-"_

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but no." Scospius interrupted, feigning indifference— even if his heart beat ten times faster since she approached him._

"_Great then. See you later, Scorpius." She smiled, ignoring his cold demeanor towards her._

_He stared at her as she walked away, dumbstruck that she even knew his name._

Rose Weasley occupied his thoughts even more since that day.

But that was all she'll ever be. A memory, a thought.

She was just that unattainable. She was something Scorpius had to continue on coveting for the rest of his life.

Sudden movement from her on the other side of the shop jarred through his thoughts, and suddenly he was staring directly at her chocolate brown eyes.

_She was looking at him from the other side of the shop._

Rose did a little wave and smiled shyly at him.

Scorpius nodded in recognition and forced his head to turn away from her mesmerizing form.

_Did Rose Weasley just greet him__?_

_Oh Merlin, she did, didn't she__?_

Scorpius sipped from his coffee, glanced outside and saw her walking away from the shop, her red hair flailing around her.

"You missed your chance, Scorpius."

"I know, Patricia."

"Are you ever going to go and talk to her?"

He paused, staring at her slowly disappearing form. "Yes."

"When?"

And as Scorpius thought of her smiling up at him even after all those cold shoulders he gave her, he answered confidently, "One day."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**This has been bothering me for a while. **

**I first th****ought ****of it when I heard the s****ong **One day by Matisyahu. Listen t**o it. It's great! :)**

******Thank y****ou f****or reading. I h****ope y****ou leave a w****onderful review. Have great December! ;)**

**************************x**


End file.
